Unknown
by TheDancingAnimation
Summary: What happens when Soul Reaper Suzuki Hikari enters the Bleach Universe? Ichigo x OC x Renji  Sorry! I'm not good at summerys :P


**Me: TheDancingAnimation would like to present her first fan fiction!**

**Hikari: Just hurry up. I'm tired.**

**Me: You're cranky when you're tired. What happened to being all happy and stuff?**

**Hikari: *hits me in the arm* HURRY UP!**

**Me: FINE ALREADY! I do not own anything in this story.**

**Hikari: Except for me! :)**

**Me: That's better! :D well I hope you enjoy!**

**Hikari: Leave comments so she can make it better, please!**

**Me: By the way this story will all be in Hikari's POV!**

"You five are going to the world of the living. We can no longer leave Kurosaki Ichigo in charge of eliminating the Bounts." Captain Hitsugaya said in an urgent tone.

"Excuse me, Captain, but Suzuki-san and I aren't lieutenants, so why are we here?" Ayasegawa Yumichika asked.

I slapped him on the back of the head and yelled, "Because you were chosen for the job! Don't question a captain!"

"You may look like a lady, but you sure don't act like one." he muttered.

"Don't you forget it either!" I replied turning my attention back to Captain Hitsugaya.

In his normal cold voice, Captain Hitsugaya replied, "Actually, Ayasegawa, when I spoke to your captain, he said you were the one with the most free time. Suzuki-san on the other hand, is the strongest in her divison."

The lieutenants glared and I held back my laughter as Ayasegawa began to cry.

"Now you must hurry. There is no time to waste." Captain Hitsugaya said walking away.

"Yes, sir." we all replied in unison.

Before dealing with the Bounts, I wanted to pay a visit to Urahara's Shop.

"I'll be on my way." I told the others as we arrived. "If you need me, just call."

Leaving the others behind, I used Flash Step to make my way there quicker.

I knew I would be staying in this world for a while, so I decided I needed a gigi. Urahara is practicly the dad I never had. And I had been wanting to visit him anyway. I had also heard that my best friend, Rukia-chan, regularly stopped by the store.

I finally reached the shope noticing Ururu and Jinta sweeping away.

"Hey, guys! Is Urahara home?"

"Does he ever leave?" Jinta replied.

"Good point." I said ruffiling his hair.

As I entered the house, I saw him sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Urahara!" I screamed engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Kari-chan!" he replied hugging me back. "It's great to see you! What are you doing here?"

I held up three fingers and replied, "One: I'm on Bount duty. Two: I need a gigi. Three: I wanted to visit."

"I see." he replied rubbing his chin. "I'll start right away then! Make yourself comfortable and inform me if guests arrive."

Urahara left as I laid back and closed my emerald eyes. I stayed there for a good five minutes before I sensed spiritual pressure coming this way. I shrugged deciding if Urahara needed to see them, he would come back. Some of the pressures, however, were slightly odd, so I kept my guard up.

As the strangers opened the door, I opened my eyes. Standing in the doorway were Lieutenant Abarai, Rukia-chan, and six others.

"Kari-chan?" Rukia-chan asked in awe.

"Rukia-chan!" I screamed as I jumped onto her. After a few minutes of hugging and smiling goofily at each other, we came back to reality noticing the others with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, hi everybody! I'm guessing you're some of Rukia-chan's friends. My name is Suzuki Hikari! I'm a member of the Gotei 13, Squad 13. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" I exclaimed smiling at each of them.

"Kari-chan, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, Chad, Inoe Orahime, Noba, Kurodo, Lirin, and you already know Renji." Rukia-chan said pointing to each of them.

My mouth dropped as I remembered that most of these people helped save Rukia-chan form beiong executed. I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, including Abarai-san.

"Thank you for saving her. I owe my life to all of you."

"W-what did you just do?" Kurosaki-san asked touching his cheek and blushing.

Before I could answer, Urahara spoke up.

"She just healed you of all your internal and external injuries."

I stood there smiling as they looked from Urahara to me.

"It's a gift I received once I entered the Soul Society." I explained.

The group nodded as we sat around the table.

"So, Suzuki-san, why are you here?" Abarai-san asked.

"Bount duty." I replied frowning. "I came here with three lieutenants and a member of Squad 11."

"By the way, Kari-chan, your gigi is ready." Urahara added.

"Thank you, Urahara." I replied yawning slightly.

I decided that it was time to get comfortable, so I got up and walked around sitting in each person's lap trying to find the most comfortable. I ended up laying half of my body on Abarai-san and the other half on Kurosaki-san.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Abarai-san asked turning red.

"Really! You have a seat over there." Kurosaki-san added also a deep shade of red.

"I'm tired." I yawned again. Although the two protested, I fell into a nice deep sleep.


End file.
